


Walls

by Galilea3



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jealous!Margaery, Oneshot, slight JonxDaenerys, they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galilea3/pseuds/Galilea3
Summary: Margaery tried to steady her breathing and grabbed onto the railing of the balcony she had just rushed her way into. She shut the glass-paneled doors behind her in hopes to have some privacy as she composed herself. Her eyes burned with tears that she under no circumstances would allow to escape her hazel eyes.Margaery sees Robb with someone else and they are forced to admit what has always been true.Short and sweet.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 35





	Walls

Margaery tried to steady her breathing and grabbed onto the railing of the balcony she had just rushed her way into. She shut the glass-paneled doors behind her in hopes to have some privacy as she composed herself. Her eyes burned with tears that she under no circumstances would allow to escape her hazel eyes. _Get a hold of yourself, Margaery Tyrell_ , she chided herself hating how weak and emotional she felt right now. She knew that coming to this party was a bad idea, but Sansa and Daenerys had insisted on her attending and Margaery caved. The sounds of music and people partying helped slightly to distract her from the scene that she had witnessed just moments ago, and she was grateful for that.

_Margaery looked around trying to spot Sansa’s fiery, red hair around the crowded room. She would think to call out for her, but there would be no use trying to speak over the blasting music or overly-excited frat boys. From where she was standing she could spot her other best friend Daenerys, who was a little busy on the dance floor with none other than Jon Snow. There was no way she was interrupting those two so she continued looking for her younger, yet no less mature, bestie. She had some trouble getting past all the horny, drunk college kids as she made her way to the staircase to see if maybe she had gone to the bathroom. There were some kids, but not nearly as many, fortunately, on the second floor so it was easier to look around for Sansa. Still, Margaery had no luck._

_The brunette was beginning to get a little frustrated with her red-headed best friend before she finally started to open the doors to some of the rooms for a bathroom. She flung open one of the doors and to her surprise, she found not her friend Sansa, but Robb Stark. Her heart dropped and mouth went dry as she saw that he was not alone, but with Talisa Maegyr who was holding him by the collar of his shirt and all but had her tongue down his throat. Robb’s eyes went wide as he stepped away from Talisa and met Margaery’s gaze. Margaery pulled her eyes away and awkwardly looked to the ground before muttering a small “sorry” and shutting the door. She sped away bumping into Sansa along the way, though she did not stop. She heard Sansa calling out her name behind her, but she rushed to the next room she could find._

_She leaned back against the door for a split second, but when she saw that there was a balcony Margaery headed straight for it._

Normally, Margaery was more than capable of being in complete control of her emotions, she never let herself get too attached. But Robb Stark, for as long as she could remember, had always been the exception. Their families had run in the same circle, so she would always see the Starks at events and eventually, when she became closer with Sansa, on a regular basis. She and Robb were about the same age and they even became close friends. She tried to deny that she wanted anything more than that when she was younger, knowing that he was the kind of guy a girl could fall for. And falling for a guy was the last thing she wanted since it only ever leads to heartbreak. Sure they flirted and sometimes they got a little too close to taking that next step, but she had always managed to keep him at arm’s length.

Or so she thought.

Apparently, she did not do a very good job of not falling for Robb Stark because when she found him with Talisa it felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Margaery just looked up at the moon, while leaning against the metal railing, and wiped a tear that had managed to escape from her eye.

*****

_Robb was sitting on the couch in between Theon and his cousin Jon watching as everyone got drunk and partied on the “dance floor”, which was really just the living room of a frat house. He never really enjoyed these very much, but he would rather be here than in his dorm doing nothing. Theon was eager to get out on the dance floor, but he had a hard time convincing Robb and Jon to do the same. That is until a certain silver-haired girl approached them and asked Jon for a dance. Robb watched as Jon gladly joined Daenerys Targaryen on the dance floor, and could honestly not be more proud. Those two have been pining after one another for too long, it was about time someone made a move. He grinned at the peeved look on Theon’s face, who was clearly jealous that it hadn’t been him. Then Robb noticed another girl approaching this time her eyes were set on Robb himself._

_“Hey Robb, mind if I steal you away?” Talisa Maegyr confidently asks._

_Robb turns to Theon, as he isn’t quite sure how to respond. Sure Talisa was a very pretty girl, but she is not quite the brunette that he was hoping to see tonight. Theon urges him to go, so Robb figures why not._

_“Sure,” Robb responds getting up and following her into the crowd. They dance for a while and Robb enjoys it enough, though he still cannot seem to get a pair of hazel eyes out of his head. Before he is entirely sure of what is going on, Robb is whisked away by Talisa and up the stairs, they go. Her hand is holding him by the wrist and she takes him into one of the nearest rooms. Robb figures that he knows exactly what is going through her mind, but he is not entirely sure how to get out of this. He opens his mouth to excuse himself from the room and gently turn her down but does not get the chance to when Talisa grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him to her. Her boldness takes him completely by surprise and he is about to pull away when the door to the room that they are in is flung wide open._

_Robb steps away from Talisa and his eyes meet with none other than those of Margaery Tyrell. The beautiful hazel eyes he has been thinking about all night look back at him and he can for a split second see some pain in them. His heart drops as he realizes exactly what just happened, but it is too late as Margaery shuts the door and he is left unsure of what to do next._

_“I’m sorry Talisa, but I- I have to go,” Robb mutters and guilt overcomes him as he sees the disappointed look in her eyes. But he rushes out into the hallway, Margaery nowhere to be found. Though he does spot Sansa standing in the middle of the hallway and rushes over to her._

_“Hey, have you seen Marge?”Robb urgently asks as he is in a hurry to find the brunette._

_“Yes actually. She went down that way, but she looked upset. What happened?”Sansa asks with a concerned tone. Robb quickly tells her he’ll explain later and heads down the way he directed._

Robb finally enters a room with a balcony, and although there are curtains he can see the silhouette of a girl in the moonlight. He makes his way to the glass-paneled doors and sees her as he pushes the curtains aside. She is leaning, turned away from him, on the metal railing and slowly he opens to doors. She quickly straightens up and turns back, becoming tense as he sees that it is him. She discreetly runs her thumb under her eye and his chest tightens at the thought of her crying because of him. Robb steps closer to her, but she crosses her arms in front of her chest and takes a step back.

“Margaery, look. Please let me explain,” Robb desperately pleads.

“Explain what. There is nothing to explain Robb. Don’t worry about it,” Margaery says, not quite meeting his gaze. She tries to get past him and leave, but he does not give her the chance by standing in her way.

“Marge please,” Robb begs and he does not fail to notice the way her face softens at the mention of her nickname.

“Look, what you saw is not what it seemed. Talisa brought me into that room and kissed me. But you walked in before I got the chance to push her away,” Robb quickly tried to explain, because he could see her quickly trying to build up her walls. He could not stand the idea of her shutting him out.

“Don’t worry Robb, you have the right to kiss whoever you want. So it doesn’t even matter,” Margaery insisted and looked away from him again. Robb was quickly losing his patience.

“It does matter,” Robb argues.

“Why?!” Margaery raises her voice and finally looks back up at him as she drops her arms to her side.

“Because of this,” Robb responds before taking her face into his hands and pushing her back into the railing. The kiss starts rough and desperate, and when Robb can feel her begin to kiss him back with just as much passion he loses it. One of his arms goes around her waist and the other is tightly holding onto the railing. Margaery’s hands go up his chest and around his neck. One of them reaching up for his curls and lightly tugging on them.

The kiss gets slower, but no less passionate, and Robb feels himself harden. He involuntarily presses his hardness into her and elicits a small moan from her that drives him crazy. He pulls away from her lips and moves to her neck in hopes of getting another reaction from her, and her heavy breathing fuels his hunger for her. His hopes are granted and he groans in response. After what seems like an eternity, she pulls him away from her neck and gives him one last painfully slow kiss before pulling away from him and touching her forehead to his.

“Maybe we should get out of here,” Margaery breathily says and their noses touch making him smile slightly. He nods in response and she takes his hand pulling him through the glass-paneled doors. Margaery realizes that if she is going to let anyone tear down her walls, it’s gonna be Robb Stark.


End file.
